


The life we live

by Sleepingalong



Series: The Realms of Life [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, I like lemons, Oops?, Spirits, Wars, but there may be lemons included, do we still use that tag?, here comes the General, musings, okay sorry this may get dark, seems like fluff to me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepingalong/pseuds/Sleepingalong
Summary: Char meets a kindred spirit. Literally.
Series: The Realms of Life [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584988





	The life we live

There's little use to roaming around in realms where none of the beings living there can see you. Mainly because there's literally nothing to do except for messing with them, which gets old really fast. But also because it _hurts._ The feeling of a being passing through you is antagonizing. Like every time they move through you, they take a little part of you with them, leaving you with a gaping hole.  
When I was still living my human life, it barely happened. Once every few months a being would pass through me, burning me from the inside, breaking my heart. In the beginning, Alexander was there to comfort me but after a while, the Creator took him away, leaving me all by myself. Hurting. Crying. Screaming. I begged him to show me the way out of this hell and at first, I didn't think He'd listened to me at all. But after years of showing me no interest, he taught me how to close my heart. How to turn off my emotions. How to be the cause of pain instead of the victim. It started with little things, criminals in the human realm. Then in every realm. The Creator's voice in my mind, guiding me into getting rid of the evil. I'd look at Him for guidance. Listened to his every word. Wanted to follow His every direction. His every order. I became his puppet. His perfect little soldier. 

Following the Creator's path, I destroyed thousands of realms, hurting so many beings and fellow spirits. The pain that they had caused me, now inflicted upon them. They needed to see the light as I had and when they didn't, I'd show them how bright his light burned. The flames erupting from my body were His. His light. His beacon. His way to make The Realms the perfect paradise. 

Death followed in my footsteps and I didn't look back once. The only light that shone through The Realms was from the burning houses and corpses I left behind. It would have been perfect, hadn't it been for the Blue Lady, who kept popping up new realms, and worse: populating them. It angered the Creator and therefore it angered me. No matter how many I burned. No matter how much destruction I caused. She was unstoppable. And the Creator wouldn't let me burn her. I _couldn't_ burn her. For she was land. She was water. She was life. And to end life itself, that was impossible.

[...]

Centuries later, I met a human boy. For some reason, he had caught my eye. His dark hair almost looked green and his bright eyes shone a purple. It shouldn't have been beautiful, but it was. And what was even more impossible: he could see me. His face lit up and he waved at me, even started to run in my direction, but then his mother called him inside and he sulked off. 

In the years after I visited him, watching him grow into a rebellious teenager. I watched his shouting matches with his father. His screaming competitions with his mother. I once saw him mouth off his teacher in an almost poetic way. He was a straight brat and he reminded me so much of myself when I was still a human. It touched my heart, leaving little cracks in the burning diamond that surrounded my heart. On his 18th birthday, he approached me, a cocky grin on his face.  
"As my guardian angel, shouldn't you be keeping out of sight?" he had asked me, stunning me completely. How could that silly boy think that I was a guardian angel? I had destroyed thousands of realms, millions of beings. I was a warrior, the definition of destruction. He then proceeded to place a kiss on my cheek before making his way back into his house.

I didn't visit him again for quite a few years after that. Mostly because the Creator started sending me on missions more, but also because I was scared. How could one boy be so destructive for me? What would happen if he touched the human part that I had locked up so far away, so deep within myself? 

It was his graduation when I saw him next. He was in his early twenties and I didn't know how long I had been away. Time was different in some realms. The Creator had sent me to the deepest, darkest realm known as the Shadow Realm. Humans would describe it as Hell. The ruler of the Shadow Realm kinda did resemble the red, horned demon they called Satan, but he wasn't all that bad. He and I had been what you could almost call friends. I always worked alone, but he and I had fought for the same causes. Outside of my missions, I sometimes came to his lair to blow off steam. We talked. We fucked. We fought for dominance. I considered them as good times.

This time, however, I came to kill him. The Creator had even given me a special blade to do the job. No fire, no magic, just a blade to slit his throat. The look of betrayal in his eyes absolutely killed me. With his deep purple blood on my hands, all over my clothes, I broke down. For centuries he and I had had _something_. He was my last remaining piece of control. Killing that, killing _him_. I just couldn't. I sat in silence. Then I screamed. After that came the tears, the death threats to the Creator, the burning. And then I ran. 

Right, Jeremy's graduation. I'd known the kid for most of his life, but only then I learned his name. He stood there, on that stage, getting a fancy piece of paper declaring he was now a doctor. It must have been quite a shock for him to see me standing there. My hair had still been burning. I was still covered in blood. There were probably pieces of coal around me. But instead of being scared or disgusted, his face lit up like a friggin' Christmas tree (van you believe that the humans still celebrated that ridiculous holiday in the 2400s?).  
After all the congratulations he came up to me, I was standing a fair distance away from all the humans. The same cocky smile on his face as when he was eighteen. "You know, most people clean up a bit nicer when there's a formal celebration," he told me before giving me a kiss on the cheek. This was the second time he had done that and it surprised me again. Only this time I had the time to reply. Smartly, if I might add. "I just came out of battle. Sorry."  
It wasn't a lie, technically. He nodded as if he completely understood. How? How was this boy real? "That's all right, as a guardian angel, you're supposed to keep me safe after all."  
I didn't have the heart to tell him that I was far from an angel, so I just congratulated him and gave him a soft kiss on the lips and told him I'd see him later.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies, I'd really appreciate all the feedback I can get. This series is helping me get back into my writing and I'm absolutely loving it so far, I hope you like where this is going as well!   
> <3


End file.
